Blissful Sin
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: This couldn't be a sin...a sin couldn't possibly feel this good. Oneshot ITALIACEST. Rated M for a reason.


***SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTES***

**Heyy! It's BBS here with yet another crappy fic that she would like to pass off as yaoi :D **

**Anyways, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR INCEST. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S ITALIACEST. BACK OFF. Backbuttonplz?**

_**Italics **_**are dreams and/or thoughts. You get the idea. ;D**

**Please enjoy the fic (as best you can)! **

* * *

Romano tossed in his sleep and angrily grabbed the blankets to shield his eyes from the late morning sun; a few curse words muttered in Italian peppered the previously silent air.

Feliciano moaned quietly into his pillow, dreaming of less-than normal fantasies.

"_Lovi per favore…" whispered the needy Italian. _

"_Shut up." Snapped the twin—his face as red as a tomato as he tried his best not to rush. _

_Feliciano whimpered as his "vital regions" were touched upon, grabbing the nearest pillow to shield his face from Lovino's view._

_His wrist was swiftly caught and forced to the side of his head as Lovino harshly attacked his lips. Feliciano knew that even though Lovino was frequently moody and explosive, he really did care inside. A loud groan ripped from his mouth, lost in Lovi's as their tongues twisted, battled, and danced for dominance. The winner was obvious but Feliciano always put up a little fight. _

Feliciano turned away from Lovino as he let loose another groan into his pillow.

"_Please! Please do it now! Ahhhhhhnnn~!" came the needy cry as Lovino inserted a third finger. _

"_Wait damnit! I…I don't want to hurt you, you bastard!" came the nervous interjection. _

"_Dio mio!" gasped a writhing Feliciano as white flashed across his field of vision. _

_Romano was rarely affectionate. He was only that way when it was his twin that he was with, or when he was extremely drunk. Or both. _

_His lips brushed across that oh so perfectly tanned neck. It was a pale tan, so hard to describe other than it was also silky smooth. He could feel the rapid pulsing of the other's heart in his neck. The rise and fall of the latter's chest was as quick as a person having a panic attack. _

"_Lovi…mmmmhh…Lovi…" _

By now Romano was certain something was up. He sat up and stared at Italy's back. It was rising and falling pretty quickly for someone that was asleep.

"Oi, get up."

A drawled out moan answered his command.

Lovino's eyebrow quirked. What the fuck?

"_You're so beautiful Feli…"_

_A delicious moan erupted from the younger Italian at his old pet name. _

Romano nervously shook his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, t-time to get up you son of a—!!"

"Loooooooooovvviiiiiii~"

At this point, Romano's jaw hit the bed. What did he just say?

A gasp.

"Lovi, please! Pleaseee! Per favoreee fratello…"

"H-H-HEY! G-get up!!" came the anxious demand.

Feliciano flipped onto his back—his pink cheeks clearly visible as yet another gasp escaped those beautifully sculpted flower petal lips…just waiting to be kissed…

Oh hell no.

Eventually, Feliciano's gasps quieted and his breathing resumed a normal pace. His eyes slowly opened to meet with Romano's horrified and confused gaze.

"L-Lovi…no?"

Romano didn't answer; he just continued to stare incredulously at his brother.

Feliciano blinked and tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed, another tempting moan escaping his lips. His arousal had transferred from his fantasy to his reality.

"You're horny aren't you?" A surprisingly calm accusation.

"Wh-what?! N-No!" Feliciano blushed as he defended himself.

Since they slept in the nude, there was a simple solution to this.

Romano grabbed the sheets from Feliciano and threw them across the room, the two staring blankly at the Italian's more than evident arousal.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" choked the younger twin, trying to cover himself up.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"H-Huh? Oh, ahh I was d-dreaming about those girls that were looking at us yesterday! They…they were quite pretty w-weren't the—!!"

Smooth lips collided against Feliciano's.

"Don't you dare lie to me." whispered a sultry voice as Romano's lips pressed against Feliciano's ear.

"I-I'm not!" that defense was shot down as well by Feliciano's own quiet mewls as his brother teasingly let his tongue flicker at the shell of his ear.

A shudder.

"L-Lovi, what are you g-gonna do..?" he squeaked.

This made Romano smirk. Ah, what a naïve, naïve little brother.

In one swift movement, the older twin's legs straddled Feliciano's legs.

"I'm going to make your dreams come true." came a growl too alluring to be mocking.

Their lips smashed into one another as they did what they'd both been lusting after for _centuries_. Lovino's hair was desperately grasped as they pulled each other closer and closer. Their tongues battled for dominance, just like in Feli's dream, the winner evident in reality just as it was in his fantasies. A finger twirled around Feliciano's sensitive curl, giving it a good tug. The twin's back arched so beautifully, moaning in pleasure. This was so much better than his dreams.

Sharp gasps and pants filled up the room as they pulled away for air they so desperately needed.

"L-Lovi—."

"Don't speak." commanded the older twin as his cold lips pressed against Feliciano's warm neck.

Volts of electricity seemed to frazzle Italy wherever his brother touched. His neck…his cheeks…his forehead.

Tears of happiness streamed down Feliciano's cheeks as his brother left butterfly kisses on his lips.

"Ti amo Lovi…"

It was so wrong…it was so blissful. Such a beautiful sin this was. So pure.

Lovino pressed kisses on his brother's chest, teasingly taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing the hardened nub. His other hand gently pinched and fondled the other one. Feliciano saw stars behind his eyes as his back arched once more to meet his twin's.

"Nnnghh per favore…"

Romano only smiled, rolling his hips into the one beneath him, both letting out groans of sinful gratification.

"Patience…Feli." This elicited an even louder groan as the low, erotic growl enraptured his being.

Romano slowly trailed down the delectable body, dipping his tongue into his twin's cute belly button. He could feel the muscles in his brother's stomach clench and quiver in anticipation.

A long languid lick was all it took for Feliciano to lose his mind.

"Ahhhn!! Ah!! Please!" his hips bucked up toward Romano, which made his lips twitch into a smirk.

"You like that?"

"Haaaah yes! Annnhh! Nnghh…" he breathed through his heavy, desperate pants and gasps for air. It felt so good…he wanted more.

There were a few moments of nothingness. Feliciano had already calmed down as he looked confusedly at his brother. Was there something wrong?

"L-Lovi?"

This was the moment Romano was waiting for. He kept eye contact with his brother as his lips parted and engulfed his twin's arousal in one go.

The sight was too much for Feliciano as his head was thrown back in ecstasy. His hips weakly tried to drive himself deeper into such a velvety abyss but his brother stubbornly held them down. The room was filled with needy moans and loud yelps that melted into groans as Feliciano was deep throated by none other than his twin.

The stupid smiling tomato bastard had taught him a lot more than he expected.

Feliciano thrashed in Lovino's grasp, whining and keening for more. Everything was shocking, jolting, calming, enrapturing, freezing and melting around him. His moans were higher in pitch and more frequent; he was obviously so close to the edge.

Romano continued to tease his younger sibling, pressing his tongue flat against the head of his arousal and mischievously dipping it into the slit. The noises that Romano's servicing was making were strangely erotic.

"I…can't…haah, Loviiiiii…" it felt too good. Too good…

Slowly bobbing his head up and down the engorged flesh; he dared Feliciano to come. His hands reached up, pinching, flicking, and fondling those hard pink nipples.

_That's it…say my name. _Say_ it louder. _

He began to hum the Italian National Anthem, careful not to smirk and choke on his precious twin.

White lights flashed once more across Feliciano's closed eyes as colors bloomed and exploded. His head was thrown back, digging into the mattress. Miniscule beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his toes curled in the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. A small sigh of bliss escaped the small Italian as he panted hotly.

"Ahhh Loviii….Lo-VIII!! NGH! LOVII~!" came the desperate yelp as Feliciano was overtaken by the waves of his own ecstasy.

Romano gladly swallowed, sucking his brother dry as the latter writhed and moaned on the bed. The sounds erupting from his twin's lips were making his own need all the more urgent. Romano got up, once more straddling his brother who looked up at him with hazy, lustful eyes. His kiss was met with the other's intensity as the two seemingly devoured each other. Their tongues danced and fought, battling for the upper hand. Feliciano's hand snaked south before tentatively stroking his twin's erection.

_Stupid Feli never did fight fairly._

A deep groan rumbled between their lips as Feliciano's hand continued to pleasure his brother.

"Feli…" was all that was mumbled before he dove back into plundering is brother's mouth.

Feliciano was glad that there was something _he _could do for his brother. His post-orgasmic haze was still present, and he felt just a bit lightheaded. He hastily broke the kiss.

"Lovino…please…"

Romano knew exactly what his twin was talking about. He reached over into the drawer next to the bed—procuring a bottle of lube which they had promised to share whenever they had "friends" over.

It had never been used before.

Siblings counted as friends right?

A small whimper escaped Italy's lips as the first finger was inserted. It felt so foreign. But not unwelcome.

Their lips met once more with such sweet sorrow.

A second finger.

_**This was a sin.**_

Romano carefully prepared his twin, not wanting him hurt. Ever.

_**And they both knew that.**_

A third.

_**But if it meant going to hell with each other…**_

"I'm gonna do it…" a soft warning as Romano stroked his brother's growing arousal.

Feliciano nodded dutifully, smiling weakly as he reached up to touch his brother's cheek.

_**They weren't as frightened anymore. **_

Cries for more and wanton moans pierced the hot atmosphere as the two found themselves completely lost in their happiness.

"Lo…vi…noooo~" cried Feliciano between Romano's hurried thrusts.

The two clung to each other as if they'd never let go. Both wished they didn't have to.

It felt so good to be one with his twin. Romano could hardly stand the tight heat that was his very own Feli.

"Nghh Ahh! L-Lovii~ I'm yours…" came a harsh whisper.

"Lovino per favore…baciami." _Please kiss me…_

"So demanding Feli…" teased the older twin as his lips descended upon Feliciano's.

Feliciano grabbed the sides of Romano's face, begging him to never leave. He wept. He wept tears of joy and tears of sorrow.

_Lovi…are we going to hell?_

Their screams and moans seemed to harmonize as they climaxed at the same time. Romano tried his best to stay suspended over Feliciano. At last, he pulled away from Feliciano and collapsed next to him. Nothing disturbed the peaceful silence other than their pants and gasps for air.

"Ti amo Feli." was the frank remark from Romano, whose cheeks were turning red again.

Feliciano rolled over and lay partially on top of his twin.

"Ti amo mio fratello…"

And with a light kiss both knew things would be okay…better even.

* * *

**OMG. FAIL ENDING MUCH?! AUGH. Sorry. I hit major writer's block toward the end (obviously) IT JUST SORT OF CRASHED AND BURNED. Please forgive me for butchering this pairing. *grovels* D: **

**I'm sorry for all the name jumping. D: I just noticed I switch between "Lovino" and "Romano" and "Italy" and "Feli" and "Feliciano" *FAILS* **

**FOR THE RECORD, I REALIZE THEY ARE BOTH ITALY. BUT ROMANO WAS COINED FOR LOVINO HERE SO I USED THAT TO DIFFERENTIATE…*SHOT***

**Also, sorry if my Italian is off, I used a translator. If you guys find any mistakes please notify me :D**

**Oh and I'm not going to pull any of the "excuse me for my crap because it's my first yaoi" because it's not. I just suck. LOL. It IS my first HETALIA yaoi. ;D USxUK may very well be next.**

**ONE LAST THING THAT I FOUND AMUSING: Apparently, Microsoft Word counts "Italiacest" as a word when capitalized. **

***END ANNOYING SCHPIEL***


End file.
